Trueque
by Sthefynice
Summary: Nada en la vida es gratis, recordaba de manera amarga. No obstante, al sentir como su cuerpo era apresado de manera fiera entre sus brazos, supo que cualquier sacrificio lo valdría. Una vez que sus ojos se encontraron, para luego dar paso a una lengua que rozara su labio inferior, supo que ya hora de entregarse al deseo. Ya no había cura para lo que tanto había postergado.


**Trueque**

 **Sinopsis:** Nada en la vida es gratis, recordaba de manera amarga. No obstante, al sentir como su cuerpo era apresado de manera fiera entre sus brazos, supo que cualquier sacrificio lo valdría. Una vez que sus ojos se encontraron, para luego dar paso a una lengua que rozara su labio inferior, supo que ya hora de entregarse al deseo. Ya no había cura para lo que tanto había postergado.

 **Disclaimer:** _Digimon Adventure, 02 y Tri,_ junto con sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Sino que son de Toei Animation y de Akiyoshi Hongo. Quitando eso, lo demás podría decirse que va por mi cuenta.

 _Este reto fue concebido originalmente en el topic "¡Te reto a ti! ¡Sí, a ti!", del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8"._

Para **Genee** , su petición era la siguiente: _"Quiero leer un Yamakari donde mantengan una relación prohibida, en donde ambos se entregan al deseo y que no les importe nada más. Como bonus: que esté basado en una canción de Avril Lavigne, de esa que hablamos en privado. :D"_

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Dark Yamakari, aunque algo ligero a su vez. Dudosa moralidad, lime, relación _Underage._ Si nada de esto es de interés para ti, entonces cierra esta pestaña, gracias.

 **Canción:** _Give You What You Like._

 **Nota Final:** Se recomienda escuchar la canción antes, durante y después de su lectura.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, realmente lo primero que pensé cuando escuché la canción por primera vez hace años, (para luego impresionarme con el mensaje de la misma), fue en _Yamakari_. Pero nunca tuve el valor ni la disposición para escribirlo antes, je. So, gracias a _Genee_ porque su reto directo terminó por presionarme (de buena manera), para que esta pequeña historia, que cada vez se reproduce en mi mente cada vez que escucho esta _bendita_ canción.

Sin más nada qué decir, amantes del Yamakari (y Genee) disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Because slightly broken's just what I need_  
 _And if you give me what I want..._  
 _Then I'll give you what you like._

 _(Give you what you like, Avril Lavigne)_

 _ **.**_

Sus manos alzaron la prenda verde, inspeccionándola. Sonrió para sí, al ver como ninguna quemadura se mostraba evidente en la prenda. Con cuidado, apagó la plancha y se dio media vuelta con la camisa color musgo entre sus manos.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse de inmediato, al ver como el dueño de aquella prenda le observaba, de manera inescrutable. La boca de Hikari Yagami, la Octava Niña Elegida de ahora diez años de edad, se secó, y casi de inmediato se relamió sus labios. Esta vez no se dejaría amedrentar, no señor. —Yamato-san… Yo…

—Matt. —Le cortó él, avanzando un par de decididos pasos hacia ella. El rubio de ahora trece años únicamente estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo, con sus jeans azules y deportivos marrones. Le jaló la camisa con cierta brusquedad, y se observaron en silencio por un breve momento. — ¿Quién te dijo que la plancharas? Yo no, desde luego.

La pequeña Yagami, vestida con un adorable piyama de color blanco, se encogió visiblemente ante su tono. Horas atrás, el mejor amigo de su hermano había llegado empapado de los pies a la cabeza a su hogar, y Hikari le terminó de abrir la puerta con rapidez al identificarle. Afuera llovía a cántaros, y justo cuando él le había preguntado por su hermano, éste salió extrañado por su inesperada visita y ambos caminaron rumbo a su habitación.

—Ve y al baño y quítate la ropa, te prestaré algo. —Ofreció el moreno.

El rubio hizo un gesto con la mano. —No es necesario, sabes a que vine. En breve me voy.

Los ojos de Hikari se ampliaron, preocupándose enseguida por su bienestar. — ¡No puedes irte! —Intervino la pequeña, y ambos niños le miraron sorprendidos por su reacción. Vale, se supone que no tenía que haber gritando de esa manera... ella se aclaró la garganta, ruborizándose. —E-es que… la lluvia no cesa y si no te cambias de ropa, entonces puedes enfermarte, Ishida-san. —Explicó, de manera atropellada.

A medida que miraba al suelo, deseaba que la tierra se la tragara.

Como si recién se diera cuenta de aquél detalle, su hermano mayor le dio la razón. —Vamos, Matt, me pareció haber visto una muda de ropa tuya la semana pasada, déjame revisar.

El rubio asintió de mala gana, y una vez salió del baño, se encontró con que Hikari Yagami, la adorada hermanita de su mejor amigo, le estaba haciendo algo que nunca había visto antes, algo que ni siquiera con su madre había tenido la oportunidad de ver: Hikari le... estaba planchando la ropa.

No supo reaccionar ante esto, y la parte más arisca de su personalidad salió al descubierto sin mucho esfuerzo. Se puso todo energúmeno, y hubiese continuado con su diatriba de no saberse perdido por aquella mirada tan... vivaz, tan propia de ella.

 _Es un niña._

Eso bastó para que el tren de sus pensamientos se detuviera.

Yamato frunció el ceño, claramente confuso, desviando su mirada. Casi enseguida se fue nuevamente a la habitación de su amigo, quién le esperaba para empezar la revancha en un popular videojuego de _RPG Arcade_.

Trató de no pensar más en el suceso cuando tomó el control que Tai le entregaba entre sus manos. No había hecho nada malo, simplemente... había expresado su molestia.

No obstante, cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la noche, Hikari había encontrado una bola de papel en el suelo, en donde antes se encontraban sus zapatos. En esos momentos, ella no podía explicar la sensación de melancolía y tristeza cada vez que Yamato se iba, y más cuando no alcanzaba a despedirle, verlo por última vez en el día. Había momentos en donde su hermano pasaba días sin invitarlo a casa o sin saber nada de él, y era en ese transcurso de tiempo en donde Hikari comenzaba a angustiarse, y más cuando dicho suceso le producía una inexplicable ansiedad que recorría desde la punta de sus dedos, hasta rodear todo su ser.

 _"Lo siento."_ —Rezaba el papel con una apresurada pero firme caligrafía cuando ella lo recogió. No podía despegar la vista de aquella letra, tan misteriosa y al mismo tiempo tan... _familiar_.

Hikari abrazó con fuerza aquél papel con cariño, durmiendo toda la noche con él.

* * *

 **II.**

A sus catorce años de edad, se miró en el espejo con renovadas energías y cierta pizca de... orgullo. Ese vestido rosa resaltaba un poco su figura, sin revelar mucho de ella a la vez. La juventud le estaba sentando muy bien, pero en ciertas ocasiones temía cuando las hormonas comenzaban a alborotarse, tal vez más de la cuenta, impulsándole a actuar de una manera en la que aún no estaba acostumbrada, no sintiéndose... muy ella.

¿Acaso era ella, la misma Hikari de siempre, cada vez que esparcía aquél labial rojo en sus labios?

¿Había sido ella la que se lanzó a los brazos de Yamato Ishida, en medio de una de sus borracheras?

¿Acaso aquél rubio había sido tan estúpido, como para desperdiciar la única oportunidad de quitarle su virginidad aquella misma noche?

Hikari tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

Una vez que su estado de sobriedad había regresado y que los recuerdos invadieron su mente con rapidez , ¡se sentía tan avergonzada por su anterior actitud!

¿En qué estaba pensando, por qué hizo lo que hizo? ¿Ahora que pensaría Yamato de ella ahora? Hikari soltó un gritito, ahogado por su almohada al recordar semejante estupidez. Unos tragos, sólo fueron unos pocos tragos. Sin embargo, éstos habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para animarle a actuar de la manera en la que siempre quiso actuar, por primera vez dejando de pensar en los demás para únicamente pensar en sus deseos, en lo que en realidad había querido, reclamando algo que había estado anhelando durante mucho tiempo atrás. El alcohol milagrosamente le había otorgado aquella actitud tan coqueta y desinhibida, esa de la que siempre había luchado por trabajar, por alejarla de la oscuridad e invitándole hacia su propia luz.

No obstante, era un secreto. Nadie, ni siquiera su hermano, tenía por qué enterarse de sus verdaderos deseos. Al fin y al cabo, no le comprenderían. Jamás ellos lo hicieron antes, y jamás ellos lo harían.

No, no podía confiarle a nadie aquella parte egoísta de su ser. Ya podía escuchar todos los juicios emitidos en su contra cada vez que se imaginaba contarle a alguien alguno de sus escondidos secretos.

Durante mucho tiempo, Hikari había perdido esperanzas en soltarse, en desprenderse de aquella personalidad, tan mística y bondadosa de la que muchos le habían catalogado a primera vista.

A medida que crecía, más le estaba costando el complacer a todos, a reprimir sus deseos. Mantener a raya su otra personalidad, bien oculta entre las sombras.

No obstante, Yamato Ishida siempre había sido un caso especial.

Porque sin mucho esfuerzo sabía reconocer perfectamente a una pequeña lobita asustada, escondida detrás de una piel de cordero.

* * *

 **III.**

Los ojos de Hikari se estrecharon con advertencia al contemplar la escena. Oh, pero Yamato estaba tan concentrado en _aquella_ chica, en su némesis, como para tener reparo en su mirada, de nuevo. Apretó con furia el vaso entre sus brazos, y mentalmente contaba hasta diez para serenarse, y actuar como si nada estuviese pasando. No podía perder el control, nunca.

Y más estando en una fiesta, frente a tanta gente...

 _No somos nada._

 _No somos nada..._

No importaba la cantidad de veces en las que se repetía la verdad a sí misma, ya que de igual manera su terco corazón no parecía entender.

Y es que ¿cómo podía culparle?

Su mundo se había detenido en el momento en que Yamato Ishida se apoderó de sus labios, a escondidas, aquella noche, durante su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Le había robado su primer beso, para luego sonreírle como todo un galán al apretarle su mano de _aquella_ manera, tan cargada de promesas. Transmitiéndole con su mirada que probablemente aquello sería el comienzo de una posible evolución en su trato, en la relación de ambos.

Hikari Yagami no pudo evitar flotar en una nube ante esto, aferándose a toda clase de promesa y esperanza posible.

Porque desde luego _, quería creer_ en su promesa. Quería tener la certeza de que sólo sería la única mujer en su vida. No lo quería ver con Sora, ni con Mimi... ni nadie más.

Quería a Yamato sólo para ella.

 _Al precio que fuera._

Trató de no hacerle una escenita una vez que estuvieron a solas. Sabía que si actuaba de manera imprudente frente a él, lo único que conseguiría con eso sería alejarle, tal vez más de la cuenta, así que esperó de manera paciente a que estuviera sin compañía para poder actuar.

Antes de avanzar hacia él, tomó un buen sorbo de vino, y en el momento que logró llegar a su lado, le saludó con una coqueta sonrisa, causando que con esto el chico casi de inmediato relajara sus hombros. No obstante, lo que nunca pudo ver Hikari en aquél momento, cuando había desviado su mirada hacia otra dirección, fue en su traviesa sonrisa lobuna.

Trataron de no alargar mucho la conversación, ya que en realidad no había mucho de lo que hablar. No era la primera vez que ambos terminaban en una situación comprometedora, pero nunca había pasado más allá de unos cuántos besos y caricias.

Hikari más de una vez pensó en estrenar su cuerpo con alguien más, para poder prácticar. No quería que Yamato descubriera su ingenuidad y se burlara de su falta de experiencia, una vez tuviera la oportunidad de avanzar en algo con él. Sin embargo, no le costó mucho darse cuenta que cada vez que Takeru, su novio, le tocaba, o cuando algún otro chico (del cual ella pedía con sutileza el favor para que el toqueteo fuera recíproco), en el momento de intimidad le tocaba, no lograba... excitarse ante esto, ante otro par de manos sobre su cuerpo.

No sentía nada, que era lo peor. Encontrando repulsivo cualquier tipo de contacto, asi fuese consentido, para ella.

No supo cuando Yamato descubrió que su virginidad, seguía intacta. Pero quiso creerse especial para él cuando sus orbes celestes se oscurecieron, mientras contemplaba con detenimiento su mirada. Claro, Hikari frunció el ceño con amargura, puede que dicha reacción cambiara una vez que Yamato dejara de tomar.

¿Tan repulsiva le era para él, que le había evitado a lo largo de los años?

 _Ya no era una niña..._

 _"Pero tampoco eres una mujer"_ , le dijo de manera resignada, una vez que ella lo llevó a rastras a su habitación, mientras su hermano seguía atendiendo a los invitados abajo en el caney del apartamento.

—Hikari, yo... —La habitación estaba a oscuras y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Pese a todo, estaba siendo consciente de sus actos, sabía con quién estaba y sabía que no pondría mucha resistencia si era ella la que daba el primer paso.

A fin de cuentas, nunca pudo negarle algo a ella. Aunque dicha verdad permanecería en silencio todo lo posible, Hikari no necesitaba saber de cuán necesitado estaba de ella, en muchos sentidos.

—Bésame, —le cortó la castaña, empujándolo hacia su cama, sentándose entre sus piernas. Sólo cuando sus labios fueron acariciados por los de él, el dolor en su corazón se hizo más llevadero.

Se removió inquieta, no pudiendo evitar que sus manos vagabundearan por su pecho, por su espalda, para finalmente enterrarse en aquél cabello rubio del que más de una vez había querido acariciar con propiedad.

Jugaron a besarse una vez más, a quererse como si de una verdadera pareja de amantes se tratase. En más de una vez, Yamato quiso preguntarle algo, pero ella, temerosa, volvía a besarle para acallar cualquier tipo de protesta.

 _"Hikari..."_

 _"¿Crees que podrás llegar a amarme alguna vez?"_

 _"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Hikari?"_ , inquirió casi al borde del abismo, de la locura. Había intentado por años reprimir todo lo que alguna vez había sentido. Pero ya a estas alturas era casi imposible, igual no ayudaba mucho a que la chica se le insinuara en la menor oportunidad.

Tampoco es que estuviera molesto por esto. Ella... le hacía olvidar con frecuencia la diferencia de edad. Le hacía sentir... _vivo_.

"Lo quiero todo", remarcó ella mientras le mordía el cuello. Sus uñas se enterraron en la fornida espalda del chico, y éste siseó por el placer.

Condenada chiquilla ingenua.

 _"No puedo amarte."_

 _"Mentira."_

 _"Somos incompatibles. No duraríamos como pareja. No tenemos futuro."_

 _"...Deja ya de mentir." —_ Se sintió como un miserable al ser el causante de sus lágrimas. No se sentía merecedor de ellas.

Besó sus saladas mejillas con suavidad. Las caricias en su espalda parecieron ralentizarse. Una vez que sus ojos se encontraron, para luego dar paso a una lengua que rozara su labio inferior, supo que ya hora de entregarse al deseo. Habían pactado un silencioso acuerdo del que ambos parecían estar conformes. Él trataría de corresponder a sus sentimientos, y ella le daría lo que tanto había cuidado durante toda su vida, simplemente porque así lo quería.

Simplemente porque para ella, Yamato Ishida era especial.

Siempre lo sería.

A fin de cuentas, nada en la vida es gratis, recordaba de manera amarga. No obstante, al sentir como su cuerpo era apresado de manera fiera entre sus brazos, supo que cualquier sacrificio lo valdría.

Ya no había cura para lo que tanto había postergado.

.

.

.

 _¿Fin?_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Realmente quería extenderme más, porque me imaginé todo un mundo aparte con esto, je. Pero este escrito llevaba aproximadamente más de un mes guardado en los archivos y en mi mente. Cada vez que lo releía, le añadía más cosas y así, menos mal que originalmente iba a ser una viñeta jajaja. De igual sentí que si no lo publicaba ahora, entonces tal vez nunca saldría a la luz, como ha sido el caso con algunas de mis otras historias.

Pero bueno, me disculpan si hubo dedazos, espero corregir cualquier falta lo más pronto que pueda.

 _Genee,_ espero que lo hayas disfrutado.


End file.
